Terakhir Kalinya
by Saiyuki Tachibara
Summary: Kejadian diambil pada chapter 22 sampai chapter 25 manganya (Kokuyou no Kiseki). Spesial buat ulang tahun Fon!


Hola! Selamat malam sabtu semuanya. ada yg tau g ini hari apa, sehingga aku nekat ngenet buat nyelesaiin fic ini dan sengaja berusaha ngelupain klo besok sekolah aku ada ulangan fisika? ada yang tau? XD

oke, akan aku beritahu. HARI INI FON ULANG TAHUN! 19 September, FON ULANG TAHUN! YEAAHHHH! HBD Fon :") bersyukurlah karena aku sempet buat fic abal ini bertepatan dihari ulathmu. yah, fic ini kelar dalam waktu 2 jam :") demi ulang tahun Fon aku rela deh /huss

oke, cukup basa-basinya. karena hari ini Fon ultah untuk ngerayainny aku persembahkan fic abalku ini. maaf bahasa g karuan, aneh, jelek, dll. maklum author newbie~ X"D kritik dan sara di terima loh ya! jangan lupa yg udh baca tinggalkan reviewnya :"D

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Kuwabar Mizuna (story), Ishizue Kachiru (art)**

**Tittle : Terakhir Kalinya **(etjeh dah judulnya XD)

**Pairing : Jake x Fon**

**Genre : Tragedy**

**Warning : cerita abal! Soalnya ngepet- maksud aku mepet banget buatnya! mana besok ada ulangan Fisika jdi g sempet belajar T_T, OOC, alur kilat, typo(s), shonen-ai (iyalah! /plakk)**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Jangan lupa Reviewnya~**

.

.

.

Dalam hati yang terdalam aku tidak percaya. Aku yakin yang sekarang ini aku lihat dan jalani adalah sebuah ilusi. Fon, bisa kau katakan demikian?

Sejak hari itu... Hari-hari yang kujalani tampak sepi tanpamu. Tak bisakah kau sadari itu? Baru kali ini aku merasakan rasa sakit yang mendalam... tahu kau sudah meninggalkanku sekarang ini. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Padahal baru saja kemarin kita berpisah. Aku ingat saat itu aku pernah menangisi kepergianmu. Aku ingat malam kemarin saat aku sempat memanggil namamu.

Nafasmu yang nampak memburu, menandakan kau habis melakukan sesuatu yang tak dapat masuk ke dalam nalar otakku. Tanganmu yang berlumuran darah itu, membuatku tahu kau baru saja mencabik sesuatu. Matamu yang memandang ke arahku... membuatku tahu kau sedang melihatku tanpa tahu kalau itu aku. Begitu sangar, membuatku kadang bergidik. Fon, bisakah kau katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi?

Aku tak sanggup. Pisau berlumuran darah itu sama sekali belum kau lepas. Harus apa aku? Apa kau tak mengenaliku? Apa kau akan menghujamiku dengan pisau berlumur darah itu? Apa kau akan **membunuh**ku?

Padahal kemarin kau masih sempat tersenyum padaku, memanggil namaku—

_ "Jake."_

Mengingatnya ingin membuatku menangis. Inikah kenyataan? Realita? Ataukah mimpi?

Saat langkahmu itu mendekat, aku berusaha menyadarkanmu. Aku memanggil namamu berulang, mengatakan bahwa aku ini adalah Jacques** sahabat**mu. Apa kau tak ingat lagi dengan diriku? Aku Jake... Jake, Fon. Bisa kau ingat nama itu?

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku ingat betul saat orang-orang berpakaian pelindung itu tiba-tiba menembak dan membawamu pergi. Mereka seperti tidak memperlakukanmu sebagai manusia. Kau diikat dan tiba-tiba diikat dan dihujami tongkat beraruskan listrik. Aku ingin menangis melihatnya. Apalagi saat mereka membawamu pergi dari sisiku. Dalam hati terdalam... aku tidak sanggup untuk melepas kepergianmu. Sungguh. Saat itu aku ingin mendekapmu, menjauhkanmu dari mereka. Tapi aku tak bisa, benar-benar.

Dan sejak itu dimulailah hari-hariku tanpa kehadiranmu—

"Jake..."

"Fon...?"

Tidak, bukan. Suara yang barusan menggema di telingaku adalah ilusi. Kenyataannya yang sekarang ada di depanku adalah Nicolas dan Crudup yang agaknya khawatir dengan keadaanku. Tak perlu, teman. Aku tak perlu kalian khawatirkan. Aku cukup tersenyum, membuat mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tau aku mengisyaratkan pada mereka bahwa aku berkata 'aku baik-baik saja'. Lantas Nicolas mengangguk, mengerti. Dia memang pengertian. Crudup demikian, tapi tetap menyiratkan rasa kekhawatirannya.

Hari demi hari berlalu setelahnya, terhitung 3 minggu setelah kepergianmu. Tapi tak kunjung juga kau datang. Yang kutahu adalah kau yang tiba-tiba mereka bawa pergi, tidak pulang, lalu menghilang! Lantas aku penasaran kemanakah sebenarnya mereka membawamu pergi. Sementara guru-guru di sekolah, tak satupun yang tau dan menjawab pertanyaanku tentang dirimu. Fon... aku rindu. Ingatlah kalau satu-satunya orang yang bisa berada di sisiku, tidur di sampingku, dan menemaniku. Hanya kau, Fon.

Namun hari itu akhirnya datang. Saat kau tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku, menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan kosong yang menyiratkan sebuah keputusasaan. Fon... apa yang sudah terjadi padamu sebenarnya. Namun aku tidak dulu peduli dengan itu. Saat aku bisa melihat wajahmu lagi, aku bahagia.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Maaf."

Hanya kata-kata singkat itu yang meluncur dari mulutmu. Tak sedikitpun keterangan lain yang kau berikan padaku. Tak apa, lalu setelahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan aku mengajakmu kembali ke kamar kita— entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang bisa kita lakukan selanjutnya di sana. Satu kata saja, aku ingin kau kembali menemaniku di ruang sepi itu, **berdua**. Hanya aku dan dirimu saja, lalu aku akan melepaskan hasrat rindu yang selama ini kubendung pada dirimu.

Aku memelukmu. Saat pintu kamar kita tertutup, masih dalam keadaan dalam keadaan berdiri sehabis melewati batas antar ruang kita dan lorong asrama, aku memelukmu. Aku tak sanggup lagi, Fon. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Tapi kau hanya diam. Aku tak dapat melihat wajahmu dari sini, tapi aku tahu sepertinya kau pasang tampang yang menyedihkan. Pundakku bahkan rasanya basah akan sesuatu. Fon, apa kau menangis di sana?

"Jake... maaf.. maaf!"

Aku sebenarnya tak mengerti kenapa kau berulag mengatakan maaf padaku. Fon, memangnya apa salahmu padaku? Aku lalu mengusap rambut hitam kelammu itu perlahan. Menarik kepalamu pelan agar pelukan kita semakin dalam. Tapi justru itu membuat tangisanmu semakin tak terbendung. Aku bisa mendengarmu beberapa kali terisak sambil menyebut namaku. Baru kali ini aku melihat dirimu yang begitu, Fon. Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu terisak seperti ini?

Aku mengangkat wajahmu yang berurai air mata itu. Berhadap-hadapan dengan wajahku. Kau masih menangis. Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatmu menangis. Tapi...

Cup

Aku mencium bibirmu dengan lembut. Aku tahu kalau kau membelalakkan matamu di sana sangking kagetnya. Tidak, Fon. Ini hanya ciuman sebagai pertanda rasa sayangku padamu— rasa cintaku padamu. Kau hanya terdiam, membiarkanku sejenak menciummu dan akhirnya melepaskan ciuman kita. Wajahmu hany sedikit memerah. Mungkin karena air mata, atau karena ciuman itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jake—"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"—?!"

Wajahmu mendadak merah, membuatku terkikik kecil. Aku ingin bilang kalau ini hanya sebuah candaan padamu. Tapi kalau sampai merebut ciuman pertama orang itu tak bisa lagi disebut bercandaan, ya. Aku mengusap rambutmu sekali lagi, lalu menjauh darimu. Posisi badan kita bisa dibilang terlalu dekat tadi. Kau hanya mengusap sebentar mulutmu dengan tanganmu. Merasa sedikit aneh dengan ciuman yang barusan kuberikan padamu. Tapi benar-benar—

Dalam diam kau hanya memperhatikan punggungku yang sudah menjauh darimu. Dari pandangan sayu yang bisa kulihat itu— sepertinya dalam hati kau merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak tahu yang pasti.

.

.

.

Hari-hari setlah kau kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Tapi satu hal saja, kau agak sedikit berbeda. Omonganmu kasar, bahkan lebih-lebih dari saat pertama kau masuk ke sekolah ini, membuatku heran. Apalagi saat kau bilang kalau kita harus menghentikan kegiatan Elfebein karena katamu sia-sia, yah— aku sempat membuntutimu dengan Nicolas tadi. Apa yang membuatmu berubah, Fon?

Teman-teman bahkan sempa beberapa kali membicarakanmu. Tapi aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Aku tak ingin terlibat dengan omongan mereka yang sedang membicarakanmu. Aku lebih memilih fokus ada tugasku. Hingga akhirnya, waktu balajar usai dan aku kembali menuju ruanganku.

Di ruanganku kaget saat melihatmu, Fon— yang tiba-tiba terbatuk. Apa asmamu kambuh, Fon? Sekali sempat aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Tapi dugaanku salah saat aku lihat sebuah tanda merah bekas cekikan yang ada di lehermu. Fon, apa yang barusan kau lakukan? Apa kau.. barusan berniat untuk bunuh diri?

Tidak. Aku tidak mau bertanya dulu. Apalagi saat melihat kedua matamu yang menatapku dengan sayu dan memilih tidak menjawab apa-apa. Aku hanya menyuruhmu istirahat sebentar, lalu kembali ke kelas karena merasa ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan.

Namun kala setengah jalan kulalui menuju kelas, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Fon... entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau akan...

"Kau melihat Fon disekita sini?"

"Tidak."

Aku memilih bertanya pada beberapa orang di sekitarku. Setelah mendapati Fon tidak ada di kamar kami. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat. Firasat burukku terbayar. Bahkan aku rela meninggalkan tugas dan kegiatan praktekku. Aku berlari, mencari-cari keberadaanmu di sekitar sekolah. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan, tidak ada. Fon! Aku khawatir kalau firasat burukku benar... jangan katakan jika kau akan bunuh diri!

Tak habis pikir. Pada akhirnya aku menuju atap sekolah untuk mencarimu. Dan ya, aku memukanmu yang sudah tak berdiri lagi dalam pagar. Fon... kumohon jangan jatuhkan dirimu dari pagar itu. Kumohon, Fon. Padahal baru kemarin kita bertemu sejak 3 minggu lamanya. Tapi sekarang kau mau pergi lagi... untuk selamanya? Jadi... saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku memilikimu—?

Fon...

.

.

.

"FOOOOOONNNNNNN!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

HUAHAHAHAHA ABAL BANGET SUMPAH /lalutewas  
>bodo ah, yg penting jadi :"D btw ini mau aku buat chapter 2-nya, tpi ceritanya sama, cuman pke Fon's POV biar greget :D bagi yang sudah baca dan nekat fav, follow, atau review saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak! dan akhirnya saatnya untuk saya tidur... == beganga buat nih fic ceritanya<br>smpe jumpa di chap 2 yg mungkin bakal kelar dalam 2 minggu (lama amet!) ya sekitaran itulah, tergantung review yang masuk.

oke, sekian dari saya!

Saiyuki Tachibara (Yoshi)


End file.
